The present invention relates to an improved combined filter and adsorbent unit for a refrigerant receiver and to an improved receiver containing a combination of a filter and an adsorbent unit.
By way of background, there are numerous types of filters and adsorbent units used in combination in a receiver of a refrigeration system. However, many filters are small units located over the inlet to the outlet conduit of the receiver, and thus have a relatively small area for filtration, and this small area overlies the relatively small area of the opening of the outlet conduit so that there could be restriction of refrigerant flow in this area. Additionally, there are in existence donut types of adsorbent units which occupy the entire cross sectional area of the receiver and through which all flow must pass. However, sealing of the filter has either been relatively complex or inefficient. It is with the foregoing deficiencies of the prior art that the present invention is concerned.